Jump Up! (Chiisana Yuuki)
Color Coding is based off 2013 Nendo Marina Raura Nene Hinata Moa Yui Hana Yunano Rinon Saki O. Saki S. Aiko Seniors 2nd Years 1st years All w/o seniors |-|Romaji= Donna ni donna ni toki wo kakenukete mo koko de sugoshita hi wa kawaranai Kyou mo kitto atarashii deai ga umare kurikaesu kisetsu Hitotsu dake mune no oku ni kimi dake no iro wo sagasou Hibiiteru kodou kanjite sore ga riyuu nanda yo Wasurenaide! Afuredashita omoi wo gyutto nigitte ima wo susumu nda Hateshinaku hirogaru sekai he tsudzuku yo Yume wa ashita no jibun ni todoke ni yuku yo mattete ne Kanau made taisetsu ni sodatete yuku nda Nando mo nando mo kotoba kawashita hi ga kataku kokoro wo musunde kita years/AikoYowasa datte kakusanakute ii yo kimi wa kimi no mama de ite Hohoemi wo tayasanaide kujike sou ni naru toki mo Hitori ja nai donna toki demo kie nai kizuna ga aru yo Wasurenaide! Ugokidashita jikan wa zutto dokoka de tsunagatte iru kara Mayowazu ni shinjiru michi susumu nda Namida koboshita ato mo egao de mae wo muketa nara Sukoshi zutsu tsuyoku narete iru ki ga suru yo O./Ai Chiisana yuuki to ookina kibou wo kasanete mitara tobira aku kana S. (Ah kao wo agete mune wo hatte mitara tobira aku kana) O./Ai Chiisana ippo de subete ga hajimaru jibun no koe ni mimi wo sumasou S. (Ah mabuta tojite mune no oku no koe ni mimi wo sumasou) O./Ai Chiisana hitomi de mitsumeta saki ni wa shiranai keshiki hirogatte iru yo zutto S. (Ah jibun dake no iro ni someru keshiki hirogatte iru yo zutto) Afuredashita omoi wo gyutto nigitte ima wo susumu nda Hateshinaku hirogaru sekai he tsudzuku yo Yume wa ashita no jibun ni todoke ni yuku yo mattete ne Kanau made taisetsu ni sodatete yuku nda |-|Kanji= どんなにどんなに時を駆け抜けてもここで過ごした日は変わらない 今日もきっと新しい出会いが　生まれ繰り返す季節 ひとつだけ胸の奥に君だけの色を探そう 響いてる鼓動感じて　それが理由なんだよ 忘れないで！ 溢れ出した想いをぎゅっと握って現在(いま)を進むんだ 果てしなく広がる世界へ続くよ 夢は明日(あした)の自分に届けに行くよ　待っててね 叶うまで大切に育てていくんだ 何度も何度も言葉交わした日が　固く心を結んできた 弱さだって隠さなくていいよ　君は君のままでいて 微笑みを絶やさないでくじけそうになるときも ひとりじゃないどんなときでも　消えない絆があるよ 忘れないで！ 動き出した時間はずっとどこかで繋がっているから 迷わずに信じる道進むんだ 涙こぼした後も笑顔で前を向けたなら 少しずつ強くなれている気がするよ ちいさな勇気とおおきな希望を重ねてみたら扉開(あ)くかな (Ah　顔を上げて胸を張ってみたら扉開(あ)くかな) ちいさな一歩で全てが始まる自分の声に耳を澄まそう (Ah　まぶた閉じて胸の奥の声に耳を澄まそう) ちいさな瞳で見つめた先には知らない景色広がっているよずっと (Ah　自分だけの色に染める景色広がっているよずっと) 溢れ出した想いをぎゅっと握って現在(いま)を進むんだ 果てしなく広がる世界へ続くよ 夢は明日(あした)の自分に届けに行くよ　待っててね 叶うまで大切に育てていくんだ |-|English= No matter how much time runs by, the days I spent here will not be changed Even today, we surely will have new encounters, this season will be born again In the back on one's chest, let's find your color I feel a resounding beat, that's the reason Don't ever forget! These tight overflowing feelings, take hold of it now and move forward Eternally, the world will keep on spreading Dreams are for the me of tomorrow that will be delivered, so wait Until it comes true, grow carefully No matter how many times words are exchanged per day, my stiff heart will be bound You don't have to hide your weaknesses, you are as you are When your smile is wiped away and you become disheartened You are not alone, not matter what time there is a bond that will not disappear Don't ever forget! I've been moving for such a long time, I'm connected to somewhere Don't hesitate, believe and move forward Even after tears have spilled, if you look forward with a smile You will gradually become stronger With little courage and big hopes, open the door (Ah, lift your head and tighten your chest, open the door) Everything starts with small steps, listen to your own voice carefully (Ah, close your eyes and in the back of your chest, listen to your own voice carefully) I don't know where to look with these small eyes, the landscape is always spreading (Ah, dye it with your own colour, the landscape is always spreading) These tight overflowing feelings, take hold of it now and move forward Eternally, the world will keep on spreading Dreams are for the me of tomorrow that will be delivered, so wait Until it comes true, grow carefully Category:Lyrics Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics